Clashing Colors
by Piercing shadow
Summary: Original titled High School Disaster. Basically it's Naruto High School with a genderbent twist and much more to come. But, Iw ill promise you fluff, romance, passion, some action and comedy. Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and SaiIno. R&R.
1. Info

Hello, everyone, I'm piercing shadow and this is my new account if you were following me on FluffyKyuubi-Chan then undo that and follow this account, sorry for the change.

Ok, basically my inspiration for writing this fanfic was because of couple of pictures I found of genderbend Naruto characters in high school. So, I went searching for some fanfiction but I barely found any and the ones I did find were either unfinished or not written very well. I'm not the great of a writer myself but I felt compelled to write a genderbent Naruto fanfiction of my own.

The pairings are: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, and Nejiten. And maybe some more as the story progresses.

Name: Haruno Sakuragi

Age: 15

DOB: Same as Sakura's

Personality: kind of nerdy but he has a fun his appearance he has quite the temper but is good at controlling it.

About: Sakuragi or Saku by his friends likes to read a lot of books, this includes spends most of his time in the school library. He isn't much of sports fan but he enjoys playing volleyball for fun. He works at T-shirt shop selling graphic Tees and key chains. He lives with his Aunt Tsunade and attends Konoha Kyuubi Academy.

Hobbies/Likes: Reading, playing volleyball, taking jogs early in the morning, hanging out with friends, and listening to music.

Dislikes: Perverts, bullies, and slackers.

Appearance: He has short, rather curly dark pink hair. Dark green eyes and he's rather short in comparison to his other friends. In school he wears a open white collared shirt with a navy blue sweater over it embroidered with the school's mascot and the school's black pants to match. Outside of school he likes to wear hoodies and baggy jeans with converse.

Name: Inushi Yamanaka

Age: 15

DOB: Same as Ino's

Personality: Flirty but not a horn dog.

About: Works at his parents flower shop ( against his will ), attends the same school as Sakuragi, and he likes swimming a lot. He also likes wearing all the designer clothes. He's very protective of the anime figurine collection he has in his rooms and towards his close friends. He's also a believer is the supernatural and fortune teller.

Appearance: Think Ino's hair but cut short but no bang covering part of his face, instead he has bangs on the side framing his face. Sky blue eyes and tall in height. He wears the a plain white collar and black pants. Outside of school you'll see him wearing name brand clothes but mostly sleeveless shirts.

Hobbies/Likes: A mature girl, his hair, swimming, flirting, and skateboarding.

Dislikes: History, clingy girls, and rude people.

Name: Hinata ( Can be used a boy/girl's name )

Age: 15

DOB: Same as Hinata's

Personality: Shy, kind, and helpful

About: Hinata lives with his Dad, his older cousin,and little brother. Hinata is a totally otaku but doesn't want his dad to know so he hides it. He just moved to Konoha from Tokyo and doesn't know anyone, so he has no friends. He likes cycling and was apart of his old school's cycling team.

Appearance: When you think of his hair think of part 1 one Hinata's hair but his bangs cover one eye and the back of his head is flat. He has a tall, lean body frame but has a lot more strength than he seems to carry. He has white pearl like eyes. As for clothes he wears a lot of plaid long sleeve shirts, a plain T-shirt underneath, and blue jeans. For school he wears the Konoha sweatshirt one size too big, tan pants, and a white colored shirt underneath.

Hobbies/likes: An otaku but not creepy or obsessive, a gamer at heart cycling, he likes reading fiction novels, and cinnamon buns.

Dislikes: sour candy,slutty girls, and disrespectful people.

Name: Teuchi

Age: 16

Grade: 2nd yr at Konoha High School.

DOB: Same as TenTen's

Personality: Total weapon fanboy, love sports, and just likes being competitive.

About: He's a Japanese-American, lived in America until he was 14 and then moved in with his grandmother who lived in Konoha. He practices martial arts at a local dojo and studies a lot on plays soccer for fun sometimes and he enjoys being called Senpai.

Appearance: Short brown hair pulled into a short ponytail with bangs. He wears a baseball cap at all times. He wears the school's uniform jacket with any striped shirt underneath. He wears the school's black pants. Outside of school he keeps his hat on, wears shorts ( mostly basketball shorts ), and Jordans.

Now the genderbent versions of Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji:

Name: Sasuko Uchiha

Age: 15

Personality: Part 1 Sasuke but less hateful and not out for revenge.

About: Sasuko is kind of a tomboy, she doesn't like skirts or dresses very much, and doesn't put makeup on. She has an older sister, and lives with her mom and dad. She likes to go on long walks by herself and doesn't really have any hobbies beside studying and trying to surpass her older sister in everything. She's kind of secret romantic, but she detests Twilight.

Appearance: Sasuko keeps her hair in a high ponytail, onyx eyes, and slightly pale skin. She hates revealing clothing, she wears a black skirt that goes a little past her knees, a white colored shirt with a green sweater over it with the school's symbol on it, and high length black leggings. Outside of school she prefers wearing more casual and comfortable clothing.

Hobbies: training to be better than her older sister and studying. Reads a romance novel occasionally.

Dislikes: sweets, loud, obnoxious people, and fanboys who won't leave her alone.

Name: Sai

Age: 15

Personality: Sai but with more emotion, still kind of mysterious.

About: She's one of Sasuko's closest friends. She likes art and has great artistic abilites. She's very sarcastic and has a strange sense of humor. She lives alone in one bedroom apartment. She generally only picks on Naruko and has been known to have a dirty mind but doesn't how uncomfortable or how weird she come across to others.

Appearance: Long hair and more feminine features. Wears a green sweater but leaves two buttons unbuttoned and wears a black shirt underneath along with a black skirt that shows off her thighs. Outsides of school she wears tank tops or long sleeved chinese styled jackets and pants to match. She always has a sketchbook with her.

Hobbies: Painting scenery, likes picking out nicknames for people, and likes reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Dislikes: None really except people who don't appreciate good artwork or thieves.

Name: Shika

Age:15

DOB: Same as Shikamaru's

Personality: Basically no difference from Shikamaru but doesn't sleep as much

About: Lives with her parents, plans on working at the same T-Shirt place as Sakuragi. Shika likes to skip History to go look at the clouds on the rooftop. Never punctual to anything and is very intelligent for her age. She could have choose another pristine school with less annoying people but decided to stick with her troublesome friends.

Appearance: She wears a low ponytail and wears a plain white collared shirt, a skirt the same length as Sasuko's, and black stockings. Outside of school she wears much more baggy, lounge-around like clothing. Wears her laid down more outside of school.

Hobbies: Watching clouds, listening to music, playing video games sometimes but only ones that incorporate strategy.

Dislikes: Troublesome people and people who ruin her sleep.

Name: Naruko Uzumaki

Age: 15

DOB: Same as Naruto's

Personality: Still hyper as Naruto but more polite and less disorganized.

About: Naruko is loud, hyper teenage girl, who likes to cheer up people who are broken inside,sad, angry, heartbroken, or crying. She's childish, she loves to prank people. She loves to eat ramen, and works at a bike shop in town, she lives with her Dad,

She loves to talk a lot, and likes spending time with her friends.

Appearance: She has blonde hair in a two long pigtails, sapphire blue eyes, and and whisker marks on her cheeks. She likes to wear orange a lot. She wears an orange hood and a navy love skirt with white socks to school. Outside of school she wears graphic tees and shorts.

Hobbies: An otaku, likes playing pranks,and telling jokes.

Dislikes: Vegetables, people who bully other people, and manipulators.

Name: Niku Hyuuga

Age: 16

DOB: Same as Neji's

Personality: strict, matter-of-fact, protective, and very mature.

About: Niko lives with her two cousins and her Uncle. She practices martial arts but focuses on the girl's basketball team mostly. She use to be friends with Teuchi but they stopped talking after their 2nd year in Jr. high. She can be competitive sometimes and is called a prodigy by some. Sasuke and her have some kind of rivalry but are good friends in some ways. She can be very of her cousin's especially Hinata.

Appearance: Still has long, brown hair but wears a headband to cover her forehead. She wears a black vest with a white collared shirt under it with a black skirt. White knee songs along with it, outside of school she wears track suits and ripped jeans with plain T-shirts sometimes.

Hobbies: Judo, basketball, cram school, and challenging her friend Lee ( who is a girl but I couldn't think of a female name for Lee ).

Dislikes: Nonsense, Pranks, and foolisness


	2. Chapter 1: Sakuragi

Some minor changes have occurred. I know in the prologue Sakuragi was gonna work at a T-shirt shop but I changed it to a family owned clinic and I was suppose to put Sakuragi lived with his uncle but I put Aunt by mistake. Sorry for the inconvenience but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 1

SAKURAGI

RING! RING! RING!

My eyes slowly opened. I slowly looked at the digital clock that sat idly next to the bed. 6:30 a.m., it read.

" Okay, okay. " I mumbled wiping the sleep from my eyes, slamming my palm on the snooze button. " Damn. alarm clock. "Stretching my arms I peeled off layer upon layer of sheets. I propped my feet on the cool wood flooring and walked to the bathroom to get prepared; today was my first day of highschool of course I wouldn't want to be late.I entered my small bathroom providing a shower big enough for one a toilet, and a sink with a medicine cabinet above it chipped around the edges.

I flick the switch, I stop in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. I saw the same old salmon colored locks that have always quite the curly mess if you ask me, the same old lime hued irises, while the only difference that could be seen is my growth spurt.

I ruffled my hair quickly turning on the shower and stripping myself of my pajama bottom and plain white shirt I stepped in the warm water, letting it hit every inch of my body,and quickly washed myself of all the grime and sweat. Grabbing the nearest towel, I dried my hair and attempted to brush it, the result was the of hair sticking out in front of my forhead, some ending up behind my ears, and gives me a messy bedhead look.

I shake my head ignoring how my hair looks and begin my quest for my uniform. I walked over to my closet throwing articles of clothing left and right onto my bedroom floor. Nothing. Better keep a move o- " Ouch! " I balanced on my left leg as my right big toe was throbbing in pain. I held my foot and mumble under my breath, best not to wake Uncle from one of his famous hangovers.I glared at the coffee table in the middle of my room, as if the small, round table could apologize for being in my way.

" ...hmm, where's that uniform. " I threw on a pair of boxers and headed downstairs, stopping half way down the staircase. I'd really hate to do this. I place my hands around the corners of my mouth and let out the biggest yell I could produce " Uncle ! " clink! Went a series of cans hitting the tile flooring of the kitchen and the mumbles of my aunt Tsunade.

" Saki-kun, it's too early to be shouting. " He whined rubbing his temple as he leaned back from his stretched out position over the counter. He opened one hazel eye to get a good look at me and gave a crooked smile. " Nice boxers. " I felt heat pool to my ears and instinctively covered myself. Snoopy boxers weren't but my best choice but boxers are boxers. " ...Anyways, have you see my school uniform ? " I asked feeling even more heat rise to my ears.

" I-is it that day already ?, " He scratched the back the back of his head, cocking his right eyebrow in thought, " I think I put in the...uh… the uh… closet.. Yeah closet upstairs. " He answered looking up to the ceiling squinting his eyes. I rushed upstairs to the linen closet to my right and came face to face with the close door. Not wasting anymore time, I turned the knob and was met with thousands of bandage brands and squeezed in tight beside the humidifier was my school uniform.

Ignoring the wrinkles, I threw on the uniform, and placed my converse on. I came downstairs to find my uncle slipped next to the coffee machine. " better hurry up now, we'll have some customers soon. " He gave me the thumbs up. " Don't cause any trouble - " I opened the front door pausing for a second. I turned to see a sly smile on his face. I shrugged my shoulders ignoring his antics and headed out the door.

I reached the subway just in time.I opened my phone to look at the time and read 7:02, by subway it takes only an hour to reach Konoha Gakuen. So, I make it now I can get to school on time. I placed my hands inside my pockets and inside the left one I felt something made out of paper. " What's this "

I know this chapter was short but I'm really busy right now but I wanted to get something out. But, any criticism you have is welcomed until then have an awesome day.

 **Really sorry for the move in accounts**


	3. Chapter 2: Sasuko

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was studying for midterms but now since I'm on my Fall break I'll be updating this story a lot, so don't worry. Sorry, last chapter was short, I rushed with it, but this chapter will be better I promise. For the first couple chapters it's gonna be a bit slow but it will pick up. Enjoy the story.

SASUKO POV

I hate noise, plain and simple.

Silence is my solace. But, here I am on my way to school with my friend, Sai, in this sardine can of a subway bumping to into people left and right. Deafening chatter were cluttered the air along with the smell of sweat and cheap perfume. I check my phone for the time and let our a long sight. The subway stops, opening the door, for another swarm of people to climb in. Behind the moving mass of feet is a boy with pink hair.

I blink not once but twice. I've never seen a boy with pink hair, at least not in reality. Granted I've seen some in anime and game, but just never right in front of me. He looks to be about my age, he's kinda short though and he has a small body frame, too. His most striking features however are his narrow, green eyes that remind me of a deep, lively forest.

I hiss a little feeling a sharp pain in my side, I look down to see Sai dabbing me with her elbow. I glare down at her, she stops and gives me a blank stare. " What ? " I whisper.

" ...You're staring at him. "

" And ? " This was a complete waist of my time.

" Is this love at first sight ? " She turn her head slightly, giving me a questioning look. I simply let out a groan and rub my temples.

" I don't even know him. " I say turning my attention back to the time, Uchihas are always on time, it's a given fact. At Least what is expected by my never ending brooding mother.

" He's wearing our school uniform. " She states matter of factly taking out her sketchbook.

" So. " I mumble fumbling with my phone, turning my head away to the doors, and putting my earbuds in. I hear the faint sound of Sai rustling her messenger bag, the tearing of a sheet of paper, and the strokes of pencil against the sheet of paper.

Next thing I know, my eyes are met with a ( even though I'll never admit it out loud ) a really good sketch of the pink-haired boy. " …hn… "

I turn my nose up a bit, not to be a bitch, just a force of habit. I scan through my playlists and find nothing that fits my mood, right now. I can't even figure out how I'm feeling, but I know for sure my eyes are like fireflies to a flame. So damn pink.

Must be Dye, nobody's hair is naturally pink.

Sai looks at me and lets out one of her creepy smiles, " He's quite handsome. "

I can't help but look at him from the corner of my eye, he wasn't bad-looking per say, but that damn pink is so annoying. Despite being a girl, I'll tell you one thing, I hate a lot of things and pink is one of the top 10 on my list of things to annihilate.

" He's totally not my type. " I feel the bus stop for the third time his trip.I shift my body weight a bit to keep myself from falling.

" You know nothing about him. " I conclude crossing my arms, leaning against the cool metal pole. " you don't either. " I bite my lip, she's right, I don't know him but I've been taught getting into other's people business leads to trouble. And trouble is not something I need under my belt, it's bad enough I have Naruko.

Speaking of Naruko she should've gotten on the subway with us. I wonder if she overslept I should call her. I exit my playlist and go to my list of contacts but before I can even press her number, I hear the loudest yell ever.

" SASUKO ! ".

Speaking of the devil and you shall recieve, here she comes now. Short skirt, blonde hair and blue eyes, and the overly baggy sweater. She squeezes through the mass of people, letting a sumimasen out, every five seconds, and then gives me the biggest grin.

" Hn. "

" Well, hello to you, too. " Her smile stays but her eyes narrow a bit.

" Isn't today a wonderful day ? " She asked pulling Sai and I in one her bear hugs. I grimace, " No, if anything it's highly irritating. "

" Sasuko, fell in love at first sight. " Sai says nonchalantly.

" WHAT ?!" Her shrieks catching unwanted attention and her smile forms a frown and I feel my left eye twitch.

" No, I didn't. "

" I can't believe my best friend fell in love before me. " She starts anime crying and murmuring about how I always get the guys. " It's the pink haired boy over there. " She points him out, but then again, how could you miss him.

Naruko let's out a whistle, " Damn, he's kind of cute. "

" He's not that - "

She moves her way across the train, right in front of you.

" Hey." He ignores her, I smirk a little, I can see from where Sai and I are he has his phone in his lap.

" Hey, pinkie. " He looks up from his lap to come face to face with Naruko.

" Is there an issue ? " He questions, his brows furrowing, making a crease in his forehead.

" Nothing. Just thought I'd make friends. " She plops down next to him, stretching her arm out. " Uzumaki. Naruko. "

" Haruno. Sakuragi. " They shake hands and his face relaxes. I feel my feet move on my own to where they are, I stop right in front of them.

Naruko smiles, " And this is my emo but longest friend Uchiha Sasuko. "

He looks me up and down and I feel my face heat up a bit. " Totally not my type. " He bluntly says, making Naruko hold back a laugh while Sai starts sketching again.

" Not to be rude, but I have a strong dislike for pink. " I smirk at his slack jaw and Naruko's dumbfounded face expression.

He gives me a smile smile, " Like I haven't heard that one before. " I noticed he has rather plump lips for a guy, they look fitting on him, and I lean closer to his face. I study him a bit, his neck is broader upclose, his shoulders are tense, and he slouches.

Everything about him is so relaxed, it irks me to no end. I loom over him a bit, trying to intimidate him. He glares at me and I glare back. He licks his lips and I glare harder trying to figure out what about him pisses me off so much. " You're too close. " He says and places his hands on my sides, getting ready to push me.

" It can't be helped, this train is so... " The subway stops abruptly and shift around. I feel myself lose my footing and his arms circle around my wrist and he pulls me forward. My lips come down onto his forehead and I feel my breath hitch and my heart stops beating for a second.

I back away immediately and wipe my lips. "That was disgusting. "

I look up and see his face go red. He stands up,at first I get ready for his yells, but he takes his hand and wipes his forehead. I look at Naruko and I can tell from her eyes she's enjoying this, then I turn to Sai who's stops sketching to look at the scene before her.

We stayed silent the whole ride to school, I did nothing but scowl at him the whole ride, and he did nothing but conversate with Naruko and Sai. Our eyes would meet and we both would turn around quickly, I found anything else to look at but his face.

That stupid face.

Those stupid green eyes.

Those stupid lips.

And most of all that annoying pink hair.

" Hey, Pinkie. "

" Haruno. "

" Whatever. I've already have a name for you. "

He raises one eyebrow and I take that as my sign to continue.

" Annoying. " The train comes to a halt and I smirk at how red his face gets from embarrassment.

 **Not the best chapter but I hoped you like it, tell me what you liked, didn't liked.**


	4. Chapter 3: Morning Routine

Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in forever, I've been busy with my Youtube Channel, Animaku, and school work. Also, when writing this chapter I made a lot of changes and tweaks, nothing major, but I wanted to try writing it a different style, perhaps. As always enjoy and always make sure to tell me what you think.

Also, this story is M-rated so expect some M-rated things.

Side Note: I also changed the ages of the characters to 16 for all of them. It's better for me, it confuses me less, and I hope it's not a bother.

Chapter 4: Morning Routine

Hinata's POV

" Nii-san,father request you down stairs soon. " My little brother says from my bedroom door. I peel back layer and layer of blankets, slowly forcing my body up, and my breath hitches as I feel the routine flare of pain in my left leg. I grit my teeth, as I place one leg at a time on the cool wood panels beneath me. I take it one step at time moving from side of the room to the other.

It consists only of four white walls, one dresser, a small closet ( enough space for my uniform and a couple of shirts ), a bed, and my desk with all my cram school textbooks neaty places on the back corner of the left side with a pencil holder on the right side. That's the way father likes it; neat and orderly, not a hair out of place.

" Coming. " I say in a low tone. I pull back my door , my chest coming in contact with the cool air of my house.

I run my hands through my hair, stretching my arms and legs, and let out a sigh. I'm not use to this new house nor the lay out of it. I don't like it, not one bit, I think as the wood creaks from the pressure of my weight. I miss our old condo back in Tokyo, it had a great view of the cherry blossoms during this time of year.

I make it to the bathroom with ease, quickly turning on the shower; praying the hot water works this time, unlike yesterday. I shiver as soon as the ice cold water meets my skin. I lather myself up with my coconut scented body wash, I grab my scrub brush and scrub away at every nook and cranny on my body. Running my hands over my tense muscles, massaging my left leg, and scrubbing my back up and down. Up and down. Up and down.I rinse the soap off and repeat this for another five minutes. I step out of the shower, grab a towel from the top, and wrap it around my waist.

Once I safely back to my room, I drop the towel, I turn to look in my mirror. The first thing I notice is my growth in height, my calves are still rather strong, and my upper body isn't too bad. I've been bit on the scrawny side, despite having quite a sweet tooth, my metabolism will not let an ounce of fat ling except in a certain area. I close my eyes, imagining myself in my cycling uniform, shorter, and much more small in comparison. But, then I think of the wind in my hair, tossing it to and fro.

My legs aching with amount I put behind each pedal, increasing my cadence, my hands gripping the handlebars, and I'm soaring on the road.

Then before I know it my face is mere inches from the ground, too close, and before I can react I'm face first with the black top, and something snaps. I hear boos and sirens and -

My breathing hitches again and I open my eyes, running my hands threw my hair again.

I shake my head, no time for old memories, father said memories are to be left buried. There's no time for slacking off and daydreaming. I move away from the mirror watching younger me vanish leaving a current me. I grab my long sleeved white collared shirt from my closet, making sure the cuffs are buttoned, next my red tie goes around my next and I tie it perfectly. Next my boxers, I walk over to my dresser, squat down to the last dresser and pull out a pair of blue boxers, and quickly grab my black dress pants putting them over my boxers and tightening my brown belt around my waist. Last but not least I place the school's black blazer embroidered with the school's symbol over my dress shirt. I make sure to comb my hair into place before I leave to head downstairs where Niko and father are waiting.

No distractions, I'm the heir to Hyuuga Co. I can't be caught late.

I look around the room one more time and I exit, closing my door.

Naruko POV

" Naruko, sweetie, time for school. " I groan feeling a large hand place itself on shoulder shaking me from my dream.

" Ten more minutes. "I mumble crawling back under the covers.

" But, you're already late to your first class "

" WHAT ! " I shout , yanking back the covers, exposing my pajamas for the world to see. I frantically look around, trying to find my uniform.

" Dad why aren't you helping me look for my uniform. "

" Don't shout so loud we have neighbors, silly, and you're not late at all." He gives me a warm smile and I grumble at how much of a baka I can be.

" That's not funny. "

" Anyways, I've laid your uniform out over there on your desk, and breakfast will be ready soon. " Only now did I realize that my pillow is stuck in between my bed and the wall. I also notice the cups of ramen on my desk and how it doesn't mix well with my scented candles. I stretch before rushing off to take a shower, I made sure to use my cherry blossom scented one ( just right to kick the school year off smelling fresh ) and I bet this year I'll snag myself a boyfriend.

I feel my breast, they've gotten heavy and perky. Yeah I know, I know blonde bimbo with a big bust. But, I'm not stupid, I just learn… slower than everyone else. Wait, that's not a good way to introduce myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruko future CEO, whatever that means,to Kyuubi Sports Inc. Then everyone from middle school will see my awesomeness. I mean think of all the ramen I could buy with the cash I'd be making. I could probably buy all of Ichiraku, I lip my lips at the thought and turn the hot water off. I dry off using my favorite towel, it's hello kitty but no one has to know.

I brush my teeth of any ramen taste and sniff my breath just to make sure.

I put on a pair of panties and a bra both white so it's not see through, I learned that lesson last year. I blush at the memory, I didn't know pink bras would show through my white uniform shirt. I grab my navy blue skirt, put on an orange shirt, and grabbed my navy blue sweater putting it over my orange shirt.

I grabbed my sneakers and hurried down stairs, but I tripped over a pile of magazines.

" Okay bring on the steamed rice ! " I shout leaving my door open.


End file.
